Strange Dreams
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Tony is having a really strange dream. McGiva, Gibbs/Samantha, Tony/Dana, and so on, and it has Tony really confused. Please RnR, and Remember to Always smile.


Tony groans in his half asleep half awake state as he feels something hit his cheek. He wipes his hand across his cheek grimacing as he feels something wet touch his hand .With one last grunt he turns his head in the other direction, hoping to get a few more weeks of sleep. "Ouch," he yelps jerking his head up and glaring accusingly at Ziva. "You know I'm regretting teaching you how to shoot paper footballs," he says wiping some drool from his mouth.

"Your snoring was beginning to irritate me," Ziva says with a smirk on her face as her head rests in her hands watching him

"My snoring, yeah you're one to talk." Tony snorts. "How long was I out for?" he asks stretching his arms over his head.

"About an hour and a half, long enough for Gibbs to get our suspect to confess," She answers.

"Great. My head is going to hurt for a week once he gets back." Tony says having taken notice that neither Gibbs nor McGee are at their desks.

"Maybe, but considering you were injected with a substitute he may only slap you hard enough for you to feel for three days.

"Yeah Maybe. So where's McMissing?" Tony asks

"I wish you would stop calling him names. He is in Abby's lab. She wanted to show him something on Commander Lawson's computer," Ziva says shaking her head at Tony's childish antics.

"Agent David." Tony and Ziva turn their attention to a woman of average height with short black hair in a gray pencil skirt suit walking towards them.

"Rachel. What can I do for you?" Ziva asks as the woman steps in front of her.

"I'm so glad I caught you. I just need you to sign one more piece of paper. Then we'll be all set." Rachel says producing a piece of paper.

Watching the interaction between the two women, Tony can't help but think about how he has no idea who this woman is. Scratching his head he runs through the people he's met during his time at NCIS, and still is unable to place her. Before he can attempt to ponder more Tony spots McGee returning to the bullpen. "McLabby good to have you back," Tony says causing McGee to look at him oddly.

"Uh you too Tony .But I was only in Abby's Lab." McGee says making his way over to Tony's desk.

"Yeah well you know when one part of the team is gone; it does make it a lot harder to function." Tony says earning himself another unwanted glance from McGee.

"Okay. Anyway I've gotta head out. Are you ready sweetie?" McGee asks causing the two women to look at him.

"Yep do you mind helping me up," Ziva responds shocking Tony. This was something he definitely was not expecting. 'Why is McGeek calling Ziva sweetie?' he questions to himself as he watches McGee make his way over to her.

"Of course." Tony silently watches McGee take a hold of Ziva's hands and carefully lifts her out of her chair, revealing her very large belly."

"Whoa, when did that happen?" Tony blurts out quite loudly causing his colleagues to look at him.

"Thanks Tony and it happened about nine months ago." Ziva responds.

"Tony are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should see Ducky again. Just to make sure." McGee suggests as he helps to steady Ziva.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just shocked me to see how much you've grown since I last saw you," Tony says attempting to cover his odd behavior.

"You saw me yesterday. I do not believe I have grown so dramatically since then," she says running her hand up and down her stomach. "Anyway I have to go to the bathroom. Now if you two will excuse me," Ziva says moving past McGee and waddles her way towards the ladies room.

"So you and Ziva," Tony says turning his attention back to McGee.

"Yes me and Ziva. Why are you so shocked Tony. You know Ziva and I have been married for two and a half years," McGee says with curiosity as he looks at his friend with a concerned glance.

"And expecting a baby I see," Tony states causing his friend to raise his eyebrows even higher into his hair line.

"Yes twins. What's going on with you? You already know this? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, but just remind me how this all started," Tony says leaning back in his chair.

"Okay now I'm really thinking you need to see Ducky," McGee says examining Tony visually to see if anything shows differently.

"Just humor me McWorrie Wart." Tony says hoping to gain some information to help him grasp this new reality.

"Fine. Well as you know we got together right after the Burelli case." Noticing the confused look on Tony's face, McGee decides to continue. "It was an undercover operation, Gibbs assigned to Ziva and I." With a quick glance over his shoulder, he turns back to Tony leaning in closer. "I do have to admit you were right about Ziva. She is wild in bed." McGee laughs remembering their first hot and steaming night together.

"Really so after that case you and Ziva started dating?" Tony asks attempting to gain some more information.

"Pretty much, then a year later we were married," McGee says gesturing to his gold wedding band.

"Nice, so are you happy Tim?" Tony asks as he begins to get a greater grasp on his world.

"Very, Ziva makes me very happy and we can't wait until the twins arrive. Yep life is good," McGee says with a smile as he thinks about his wife and children.

"Okay I am ready to go," Ziva says as she makes her way slowly back towards Tony and McGee.

"Great. Well Tony we'll see you tomorrow," McGee says helping Ziva to put on her coat before leading them both to the elevator. "Oh and Tony go see Ducky. I think it might help."

"I just might do that," he says watching the elevator doors close, shaking his head at the same time.

Placing his head in his hands Tony lets out a loud groan as he tries to figure out how he's forgotten the last nearly three years. "What in the world is going on," he mumbles to himself.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs says as he comes around the corner and into the bullpen. "You've had enough time to sleep. Now get back to work." He says setting his coffee on the desk and reaching to grab his coat.

"Uh boss it's the end of the day." Tony says watching his boss pack up for the day at a much more normal time.

"You're right. You know Tony you look a little lost." Gibbs says noticing the questioning looks on Tony's face. "Why don't you come over tonight? Samantha is making Chicken Marsala; she'll enjoy having a visitor. She always makes too much." He invites Tony like it is an everyday thing.

"Uh yeah sure. Thanks for the invitation," Tony says automatically, not daring to question how Gibbs has a wife.

"Good we'll see you around 7:30. That should give you enough time to finish your nightly call with Dana," Gibbs says stopping at Tony's desk.

"Dana?" Tony questions.

"Yes DiNozzo, Dana your wife. You know McGee was right you should see Ducky," Gibbs says before making his own way to the elevator.

"I so need to see Ducky," Tony says running ahead through his hair. "Wait! I'm married," Tony yells jerking his head up to where Gibbs stood.

"To whom," Ziva says looking over at her partner.

"What?" Tony asks turning his attention to Ziva, who is once again sitting at her desk.

"You said you are married. Since I do not remember you telling us that you have gotten married. I am asking you who you are married to," Ziva says watching her partner with worry etched on her face.

"What, no I'm not married. I guess it was just a really weird Dream," Tony says taking notice of the fact that Ziva is no longer pregnant, and McGee is sitting at his desk typing away.

"Anyway it is a good thing you are awake. Gibbs just got a case," Ziva says spotting their Boss heading down the stairs with a file in hand.

"Gear up. We've got a case to investigate a Captain Burelli. Ziva you are now Lisa Anderson, and…" Gibbs says as he makes his way into the center of the bullpen.

"I'll do it boss," Tony volunteers remember his dream.

"Good. You'll be Gunnery Sergeant Charles Anderson. Now you two go see Abby." Gibbs says gesturing for them both to get moving.

"So Mrs. Anderson are you ready to get married," Tony laughs hooking Ziva's arm with his and leading them into the elevator.


End file.
